


Hard-Boiled Punishment

by haruka



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: Kamen Rider W - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by request for my wife, Michiru.</p><p>Philippe risks his safety and Shotaro punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard-Boiled Punishment

Hard-Boiled Punishment (Kamen Rider W)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Shotaro walked into the detective agency feeling tired. It had been a long day of footwork for him as he did research on their latest case all over Fuuto. At least he knew Philippe was working equally as hard, doing his look-ups in the World Library.

"Philippe?" he called out, hanging up his hat on a peg as he walked by. He opened the door to the downstairs workroom, but didn't hear anything below. "Philippe?"

Silence. What could the boy be doing down there? He began descending the metal stairs, expecting to see Philippe writing on his whiteboards as usual, the dry erase marker giving off a soft squeak as it moved, and himself too absorbed to have heard Shotaro's call.

Except there was nothing, no marker squeak and no Philippe. The teenager was nowhere to be seen.

With any other kid this may not have been a problem, but Philippe was special. He was being hunted by an Organization that had held him prisoner, and it was critical that he stay hidden from them. What if they found him here alone? Did they take him away and lock him up in another lab like the one that had been destroyed?

Shotaro yanked out his phone and tried to call him, but was dismayed to hear the answering ring downstairs. Philippe hadn't even taken his phone! That made kidnapping even more likely. Quickly, he began calling all of their friends, begging them to keep an eye out for the teenager.

He had just hung up the phone on the last call and was preparing to go out hunting himself when the door opened and Philippe came in.

"Shotaro, hi!" he said excitedly, pushing several bags into his hands. "Hold these -- I've got more outside."

Shotaro blinked once, then threw the bags down on the table. "Philippe --!" he sputtered.

His partner came back in with a few more bags and Shotaro slammed his hand down on the tabletop. "Philippe, where have you BEEN?! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I came here and found you gone?! I thought --"

Philippe closed the door. "As you can see, I'm fine. More importantly, I'll bet you've never heard of these fascinating --"

Shotaro wasn't listening as Philippe rattled on about his latest inane research topic that had nothing to do with their case. He was too busy vibrating and bouncing in place, trying to hold back his rage, but the breaking point came when Philippe finally noticed and innocently asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Is something WRONG?!" Shotaro repeated in disbelief.

Philippe smiled. "No, I'm fine." He picked up his bags and headed for the basement door.

Shotaro's breaking point finally broke. He strode forward and shut the basement door just as Philippe was about to go through it. The teenager looked at him, startled, then puzzled. Shotaro wasn't blustering anymore; he looked dead serious.

"You promised to stay inside until we mutually agreed that the Organization was no longer a threat to you."

This calm, angry Shotaro was much more disconcerting that the flailing, loud one he was used to. Philippe stammered, "Y-yes, but in order to further my research, I needed --"

"You didn't NEED any of this." The detective waved a hand toward the bags. "This isn't even for one of our cases, it's totally unnecessary."

Philippe couldn't think of a reply. Why was Shotaro acting so oddly? "Um, but, the research --"

"I'll tell you what, Philippe; _I'll_ give you something new to research." Shotaro took him by the arm and led him to the sofa, where he sat down and pulled the boy over his lap.

Philippe didn't have the experience to be alarmed, but he was instinctively uneasy. "Shotaro, what are you doing?"

"Start a lookup." He held Philippe firmly as he pulled up his knee-length hoodie and began taking down his pants. "Here are your keywords: Over the knee, bare-bottomed, punishment."

Philippe hastily ran a look-up in the World Library, and just as his eyes widened with the answer, the first whack descended on his backside.

"You could have been kidnapped!" Shotaro told him in between firm, deliberate wallops. "They'd have you back in that cylinder, using you for their plots against the city!"

"I'm sorry -- OW! Shotaro, I wasn't thinking -- OUCH!"

"Coming from you, that's pretty serious." Shotaro smacked him again, lifting his knee just enough to make a target of Philippe's undercurve.

"OUCH! I know, you're right! Can't we -- OW! -- talk about this?"

"We sure can, right after we're finished."

"OW! Believe me, my research on this subject IS finished -- OUCH!"

Unfortunately for the teenager, Shotaro wasn't quite done, and landed several more painful whacks on his searing bare skin. By then Philippe was ready to burn any of the World Library books that referred to spanking in any context.

When Shotaro felt he'd made his point, he helped Philippe up and let him dress in silence.

"I don't want this to ever happen again," he said, touching the boy's shoulder. "I don't want them taking you away from me, and I'll do anything I have to in order to prevent it."

Red-faced, Philippe wanted to protest that it could never happen, but the truth was, he couldn't promise that. Besides, he HAD already made another promise to Shotaro. "I won't go out alone again," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Shotaro smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I'm sorry that you had to learn the lesson that way. But you must admit, it was a hard-boiled punishment."

Philippe opened his mouth to retort with his usual 'half-boiled' quip, but his rear gave a twinge and he decided that this time, at least, Shotaro was right.

\--

(2011)

Kamen Rider W belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
